Harry Potter and a Disaster in the Making
by Mali-caren
Summary: Harry potter is stuck at the Dursley’s again,and he's laden with Guilt over Sirius's death,But Voldy makes his first move.and a rumour is spreading like wild fire...could an Apocalypse Dragon really have risen? My version of HBP, H new character, RH.
1. Chapter 1 ' Memories never fade'

HARRY POTTER AND A DISASTER IN THE MAKING

By Jade Magic

Chapter one: memories never fade

The boy strode down the street looking blankly at his shoes. After all that had happened last year they had sent him back. They had left him to brood, to think about nothing but his mistakes! He had nothing to take his mind off his rushed decisions… nothing. The boy looked up from his feet, he had heard the tell tale 'pop' of someone apperating. His hand unconsciously moved towards his wand that was hidden the in the seam of his baggy jeans that were four sizes to large.  
He stopped himself with a sigh; it was probably just another member of the order, another baby sitter changing watch. He ground his teeth together in frustration, he was turning sixteen in two days, he would be officially an adult by law, why did the order have to keep baby sitting him? But he knew the answer; it was because he was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. He had a destiny to for fill; he had to save the DAMN world! He kicked a stone by his foot in anger, why can't I be normal! He inwardly fumed as he sat on the gutter. Head drooped he thought: Why do I always have to save the day, I always have to help someone, come to the rescue… he once again saw Sirius's surprised expression as he fell through the veil…NO he thought firmly I won't go through that memory again.  
A cold wind blew his black hair around his face, he shivered in the sudden chill, and his threadbare clothes blew around his thin frame. Harry got slowly to his feet and made his way back to number four Privet drive, he opened the front door silently and crept up the stairs to his room. Hedwig hooted in greeting as he opened the door. He turned to see her on the windowsill; a letter wrapped tightly to her leg.  
"Who's that from?" he asked as she held out her led impatiently. He unfolded the parchment and looked at the handwriting inside. He recognised it instantly as Ron's untidy scrawl.  
_Harry, __  
__How are you? I just asked Mum about you coming over and she said YES! You came come for the rest of the summer, but an order member has to come as well but at least you can come right? Send an answer as soon as you can and well come and pick you up. Hermione is coming too- __  
_Harry snickered, when would they realised they liked each other more then friends?  
_–and Happy birthday for Wednesday __  
__Ron. __  
_Harry patted Hedwig in thanks and rushed down the stairs. Yes! Maybe I can get my mind off… things now he thought as he called "Uncle Vernon?", he heard a muffled grunt from the lounge room and made his way there. Vernon Dursley was slumped in front of the TV in the comfiest chair in the room.  
"What?" he asked without taking his eyes from the television screen.  
"Err… can I go to my friends house for the rest of the summer?" he asked planning to go whatever the answer was.  
"I'm not driving you half way over England" he muttered,  
"So I can go?" Harry asked just to make sure, Uncle Vernon turned from the television screen, a scowl in place,  
"What does it sound like? And it'll be good to get you out of the house" he growled, Harry stood there staring, did he just say something remotely considerate to him or…  
" You and all your moping! It's driving me up the wall!" apparently not…  
"You won't have to take me anywhere. They're going to pick me up" Harry said and Uncle Vernon's face paled. Harry guessed he was remembering the last time the Weasley's had picked him up. Vernon gulped audibly and said  
"The Wheezer's? The bunch of red heads?"  
"The Weasley's," Harry corrected, a vein in Vernon's neck bulged,   
"Thank you" Harry said quickly before dashing out of the room and back upstairs.  
As soon as the door was closed behind him, Harry sat down at his desk and began to write a reply.  
_Ron __  
__I'm allowed to come, but I don't think you should Floo here. The Dursleys still remember what happened last time…I'll be ready tomorrow, __  
__See you then __  
__Harry __  
_Harry re read the letter before tying it to Hedwig's leg  
"It's for Ron, and stay there once you arrive, I'll be there soon" he said and she gave his hand an affectionate nip before she flew out the window. Harry watched as she flew out of sight before he collapsed on his bed.  
Harry stared blankly at the ceiling; he would be at the Burrow tomorrow. He'd be able to escape the memories, the Dursleys too. A Small smile crept onto his face, no Dursleys, no scowls every time he entered the room, no more weeding… Harry shuddered at the thought of more weeding, he'd been forced to do it all summer. Every. Stinking. DAY!  
Before he knew it his eyes fluttered shut and he began to dream…

_He looked around himself slowly, taking in the scene around him, he was at Hogwarts; but it was in flames…As he watched students ran screaming from the burning castle, looks of utter terror and confusion on their faces. Harry was in the grounds before the school, he heard an ominous rumble and looked up to see one of Hogwarts towers crumble and fall to the ground. The sky was stained crimson as flames licked the heavens. __  
__"How?" he whispered, looking on in horror as the one place he could call home was slowly destroyed. He closed his eyes trying to block out the images, but the flames were etched into his eyes. Harry heard a yell above all the other noise, a voice belonging to someone he knew well…himself. __  
__Harry's eyes flew open and he began searching the crowd, looking for his familiar messy black hair. He found himself quickly; he was the only person not running away from the burning school. He saw himself pushing others out of his way as he fought his way through the terror-crazed crowd. Ron's red hair was bobbing behind Harry's dream self, Harry watched as Ron and he struggled to the side of the mass of running students. __  
__"Where is she!" Ron demanded as he scanned the crowd, Harry saw himself do the same "She's not here" he heard himself say. Ron visibly paled, his freckles standing out more then usual; he slowly turned to the castle, eyes wide in fear. __  
__"She…no, Harry!" Ron said in panic as looked at Hogwarts and all its flames. Harry's dream self turned to the castle too, a determined look set on his face. Without a word his dream self ran towards the burning school. __  
__"HARRY! ARE YOU MAD!" Ron yelled after him, another area of the castle collapsed in flames and Ron began to shake, "Hold on Hermione" he whispered fiercely as he ran after Harry's dream self. __  
__Harry stood there watching his dream self dash through the burning oak door and disappear into the schools smoky depth. A blood chilling roar rippled throw the chaos, every single student stopped screaming and running. __  
__Harry turned in surprise as he heard another familiar voice stutter __  
__"What was that?" in a fearful voice. It was Neville; he stood close to Dean Thomas who supported a large slash across his cheek that slowly dripped blood onto his ash covered robs. Dean shook his head, and slowly raised his hand; pointing to the sky above Hogwarts. Harry turned his gaze to the crimson sky and stumbled back in shock, a black dragon hovered above the burning castle. __  
__Its giant black wings pumped silently, green flames erupted from its mouth and in the brief moment of light Harry made out a lone-cloaked figure illuminated on its back. Pain erupted in Harry's scar, he fell to his knees as his vision blurred, but through the mist he saw the dragon once again create a plume of emerald fire and a high-pitched voice echoed around the silence "I have won… _I HAVE FINALLY WON_!" as the words were spoken a pain compared to nothing in his life flared and Harry fell into unconsciousness… _

Harry sat up panting, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He gulped painfully. That was … creepy he thought as he got to his feet. The luminous hands on his clock said it was midnight. One day till my birthday he thought dryly as he took his glasses off and straightened them as much as he could. He looked around his room and sighed, it was definitely time to clean it up.  
His clothes were littered around the floor, draped over his bed head and basically left were ever they fell. His schoolbooks were stacked precariously on the corner of his desk, which was littered with parchment and his unfinished homework. Hedwig's cage was beginning to smell and the bed hadn't been made since he arrived back from Hogwarts. Hogwarts… his thoughts drifted back to his dream had the pain in his scar been real or just in his dream? He wondered as he touched his scar lightly. It didn't feel any different, so he shrugged and began to clean up his room.

He he, that's it for now. But there's more to come. Please email me, I'd LOVE to hear your ideas and input.

/Jade Magic


	2. Chapter 2 ' The muggle way to go it'

_CHAPTER TWO ' the muggle way to do it'_

Dawn's light filled his room with a golden glow as Harry put the last thing into his trunk. He sat back on the bed and surveyed the room: every thing was in its place, neat and tidy, but a leather bound book lay on his desk, demanding Harry's attention. Harry looked at it for a moment before realising what it was. The photo album that Hagrid had given him. Slowly as if on automatic he reached out for the album and sat at his desk. With trembling fingers he opened the book to see his mother's and father's smiling faces, all waving at him cheerfully. He smiled at the parents he never knew, couldn't remember, Lily's pretty face and eyes like his own, Jame's messy black hair that stuck up in exactly the same places as his did.

Harry turned the pages quickly looking for the one photo he knew would be there. He found it. His parents wedding, his mum and dad stood in the centre of the crowd, surrounded by happy faces and laughter. And standing right beside his father was the best man, James best friend, and Harry's godfather.

Sirius Black convict and now deceased stood next to his parents laughing at a joke just told. Harry just stopped himself laughing as he realised who was sulking in the corner of the photo. Aunt Petunia wearing an _extremely_ ugly dress was squashed into the corner of the crowd, trying vainly not to touch any of the other occupants of the picture. Sirius thumped James back as he smiled broadly, and Harry felt a tear trickle down his cheek_, I caused my godfathers death! All because I didn't think it all through, all because I had to rush to the rescue, play the hero…_ Harry's breathing began to speed up, his tears fell freely, sobs racked his small frame, as all of his pent up emotions broke free.

The door opened slowly and Harry quickly stifled his sobs. Dudley poked his head through the door and a sly smile crept onto his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" he asked mockingly, Harry didn't move to see who had opened the door, he knew who it was. Dudley looked from Harry to the open photo album and his smile grew wider.

"What? Crying over your parent's photos?" he sneered. Harry turned slowly in his chair to face Dudley, a look that could turn the bravest into a blubbering mess on his face. Before Dudley could escape Harry launched himself at him. Harry hit every thing he could reach with all the force he had, his mind filled with raw anger that coursed through his veins.

"DAAAADDDDDDYY!" Dudley screamed as he grabbed Harry and threw him off himself, out of the now open door and onto the landing.

Before Harry could get back to his feet, Dudley showed him why he was on the advanced wrestling team at school. Dudley punched Harry in the stomach winding him in an instant, as Harry sagged to his knees trying to gain his breath; Dudley picked Harry up wrestling style and threw him.

As Harry was airborn he realised were he was heading and his eyes widen in fear. The stairs, Harry was not going to get out of this unscathed… He landed head over heels and began tumbling down the steep staircase, his head hit the sidewall with a loud thump and blood sprayed his face as his vision blurred. Harry landed in a head at the landing, as he did a searing pain shot up his leg.

At the top of the stairs Dudley stood staring at Harry's prone form.

"DAD!" he called more urgently. Vernon Dursley appeared groggily at Dudley's side moments before Petunia did.

"What sweet-em's?" Petunia asked, Dudley didn't answer, he just pointed at Harry. Aunt Petunia turned slowly to where her son pointed and shirked. Vernon's eye's bulged and he turned to Dudley

"What happened!" he demanded, Petunia ran down the stairs two at time and knelt next to Harry, she looked from him to her husband

"What about the …man at the station? He said…" her voice trailed off as she remembered the scared mans electric blue eye.

"We have to do something! His freaky friends are coming to pick him up today!" Vernon hissed angrily. Petunia was on the edge of hysterics; she was torn between her hate for the boy and all he stood for to her, and her vow to his mother, her sister, to keep him safe.

Harry's eyes were screwed up in pain. He was sure he had broken his leg, in two places or so… and his head was throbbing like MAD! He only half heard what the Dursley's were talking about, until someone touched his leg gently causing him to yell out in pain.

"Broken leg" he heard Petunia say briskly. Some one helped him into a sitting position and attempted to get him to his feet, but his broken leg wouldn't hold, it trembled painfully before collapsing beneath him sending him crashing to the ground with a groan.

"He needs to go to the hospital Vernon" Aunt Petunia said.

"Can't he get the …freaks to fix it!" Vernon snapped from the to of the stairs.

"Just sent Hedwig off with a letter, can't contact anyone" Harry ground out through gritted teeth.

"Oh fine!" Vernon huffed and Harry heard the stairs creak as someone made their way down to him.

Harry opened his eyes and felt bile lodge in his throat. His leg stuck at a strands angle…a _very_ strange angle. He noticed that his glasses were cracked and one lens had shattered completely, _so that's why my cheek hurts_… he thought groggily. Suddenly he was being lifted roughly and carried towards the door.

"Dudley! Open the door!" Uncle Vernon growled from above Harry. Harry heard Dudley scamper past them as fast as his porky legs would allow. Petunia appeared beside Harry and gave him an encouraging smile. … _What. The. Hell! I must have hit my head harder then I thought!_

Uncle Vernon walked briskly through the front door, which Dudley held open for him and headed to the car. Aunt Petunia dashed back inside and returned with a coat for Dudley and Vernon as well as the car keys.

"Dudley! Open the car door!" Vernon hissed and once again Dudley rushed forward and opened the door for his father. Vernon placed Harry on the back seat and turned to Petunia and they began to confer in hushed tones.

Harry sat in the car trying to breathe evenly through the pain that was constantly throbbing through his leg. _What about the Weasley's? _He asked himself _Will they_ _just go back home when they find the empty house? Or will they wait for me? WHY DID I HAVE TO TELL HEDWIG TO STAY! _He thought angrily, he would have been able to tell someone or the Order…_The Order! _Harry looked around quickly, hoping beyond hope to see a member of the Order running towards him, ready to take him to St Mungos where they could fix his leg with a flick of a wand. But he saw no one. The street was completely empty apart from himself and the Dursleys. _Oh great! I'm stuck with the muggle way! _He thought in disgust.

Vernon got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"What about Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked,

"She's staying here with Dudley to … _greet_… your friends," He hissed. Harry Quickly put on his seat belt as Vernon sped down Privet Drive, towards the highway. Harry turned in his seat, careful not to move his leg in any way, and scanned the buildings around his house. There was no sign of anything or one from the Wizarding world, not even a swishing cloak disappearing between two buildings, nor a cat or owl. He may as well of been the only wizard alive…

* * *

And that's the second chap. /i'd just like to say that i know i signed the story differently last chap. on another site i'm known as Jade Magic. but pleases review with any questions/theories/comments...or anything! any come back is sooo soooo welcome!

Mali Caren


	3. Chapter 3 ' the family tree grows larger

CHAPTER THREE_: ' The family tree grows larger'_

Uncle Vernon speed through the busy streets, driving recklessly, causing Harry to brace himself at every turned as he yelled in pain.

"How'd this happen?" Vernon demanded after an hour of silence.

"I…err…" Harry began to murmur. _If I lie I'm in for it…if I tell the truth…I'm **dead**. _Harry heard Vernon's teeth grind together as he waited for an answer.

"I…fell?" Harry said weakly, Vernon's knuckles whitened as he death gripped the steering wheel, it was obvious Vernon didn't believe him in the least.

"When this is over boy…" Vernon growled as he glared at Harry through the rear view mirror. Harry gulped, he was in for it…Vernon pulled up roughly in the front of the hospitals emergency entrance, the car jolted (Harry yelled as white hot pain speared through his leg) as he drove over the curb, finally coming to a stop.

"Out!" Vernon spat at Harry as he got out of the car, which rose a few centimetres without his wait. Harry fumbled with the buckle, trying to make it out through a blurry haze.

"Hurry up boy!" he heard Vernon say in exasperation. Suddenly Harry's door was wrenched open and Vernon roughly undid Harry's seat belt and bundled him into his arms. With every steep Harry winced as Vernon made his way towards the hospital doors and kicked them open.

The kind looking lady behind the reception desk jumped as the door was kicked open. Her brown eyes widened as she saw the thin boy in the rather large mans arms screw up his face in pain. She scanned his form with an expert's eye and saw his leg dangling at a strange angle. She quickly pressed a button on the desk and spoke clearly into the speaker.

"Can I please have a stretcher at the emergency entrance?" That said, and went over to the man and boy.

"A stretcher is coming," she said and the large man turned to her and fixed her with a look of loathing,

"Fine" he grunted.

A stretcher pushed by two men appeared from the corner

"Who needs this Maeve?" The younger of the two asked.

" The boy, broken leg" she said quickly,

"Righty'o" he answered as he and the older man pushed the stretcher forward. The men took the black haired boy from the large mans arms and placed him genially on the stretcher.

"Don't worry kid, you're in good hands," he said with a reassuring smile.

The older man turned to Maeve the receptionist

"Which room?" He asked, Maeve stumbled back behind her desk and fumbled with some papers before saying

"X-Ray room six is free". The two hospital personnel nodded and pushed the boy out of the reception hall. Once they were out of sight she turned back to the large men,

"I'll need you to fill out and accident slip and a few other forms about the boy." She said as she handed him a clipboard and pen. The man scowled at Maeve before turning to a table and beginning the forms. Maeve sat back at her desk_. The poor dear… looked like a bad break _she thought as she remembered the odd angle the boy's leg had dangled at.

"Allergies? How am I suppose to know that?" she heard the man grunt from his seat. She raised an eyebrow, _surely _all _parents knew what there children were allergic to?_

After a few minutes the man got to his feet and handed Maeve the _barely_ completed formes. She looked down at the sheet before she filed it:

Name of patient: Harry Potter 

_Name of Guardian / Parent: (_Guardian was circled) _Vernon Dursley_

_Health Service number?_

_Address: 4 Privet Drive Surrey, 75282 London_

_Known Allergies?_

_Date of Birth?_

_Cause of injury / illness: _(injury was circled) _Fell down the stairs_

There were more questions all relating to the boy, Harry Potter and all were unanswered and blank, she looked from the sheet in her hands to the man she now knew as Mr Dursley

"You haven't finished sir-"  
"Yes I have," he grunted as he sat back down looking board. Maeve looked incredulously at Mr Dursley

"Sir, you haven't answered a single question referring to the boy besides _his NAME!_"

"So?"

"Do you know his favourite colour?" she asked, the man shrugged and picked up a magazine from the table in front of him and ignored all of Maeve's remaining questions.

After a while Maeve gave up, she stared at Mr Dursley in a stunned silence as he continued to read his magazine.

* * *

Harry lay back on the stretcher inwardly cursing, _Why did I ask her to stay at Ron's! _Along with a steady stream of rather rude words.

"Alright kid?" the younger of the two men asked. Harry opened his eyes and squinted at the man who had spoken (his broken glasses still on his face). The mans blue eyes were kind and gentile yet filled with a mischievous twinkle. His red hair and freckles reviled Ron's; if Harry didn't know any better he would have sworn the man was a Weasley.

"No" Harry muttered scathingly closing his eyes again. The bright neon lights were still etched in his eyes.

"It's only a broken leg" the man tyred to reason

"I was going to meet someone today" Harry muttered hoping the man would take a hint and shut up.

"A girl?" the man suggested, Harry scowled in answer.

"Not a ladies man?" the man almost teased. Harry didn't like the way the conversation was heading. Before he had a chance to yell the red haired man death the other man spoke warily

"Don' mind him lad" he said in a think Irish ascent,

"He's just a'ven s go at cha', try'en to cheer ye up is all" he added.

"Oh and he's really good at it too" Harry muttered darkly.

"Here we are, X-Ray room six" the Weasley looking man said after a few moments silence.

"Oh joy" was Harry's reply along with another scowl.

"What be ya' name?" the Irish man asked as he steered Harry into the room.

"Harry" he muttered rubbing his head, it was still throbbing painfully.

"I'm Ian Mc Greggor, and that there's Camron Weasley"

Harry's eyes widened and he turned his head sharply towards Camron

"Weasley?" Harry said quietly. _But Ron's family is pure blood, how can _he _be a Weasley?_

"How'd your glasses get like that?" Camron asked as he reached forward and took Harry's glasses,

"Hey! I need them!" Harry said as he sat up and tried to snatch back his glasses from Camron's blurry figure.

Camron Tutted

"One lens totally shattered, You're lucky the bits didn't go in your eye" He said as he handed them back to Harry, though the blurry haze Harry saw Camron examine his face, Harry hurriedly pattered down his fringe…Just in case…

"The bits didn't go in your eye, but your cheeks a real mess. A few stiches I suspect" Camron said, but Harry swore that his eyes lingered on his for head…his scar to be precise.

"Morning gentlemen" a brisk female voice interrupted. Harry turned towards the voice and saw a tall, stern looking lady. Her urban Hair was piled tightly on the top of her head, half moon glasses sat at the tip of her nose, her grey eyes showed no emotion and her impeccable white coat fell without a crease, in her arms she carried a clip board which she hugged to her chest.

"Please help the boy" she said as she went over to some panels and started to fiddle with some buttons and switches.

"Yes Ma'am" Ian and Camron said in unison.

"Oh, tough luck kid, you got the witch" Harry's heart lurched at Camron's words…

"Hu?". Ian chuckled at Harry's expression

"No need to worry lad, she just has a heart as cold as her eyes". Ian and Camron lifted Harry gently on to a bench in the middle of the room. Harry looked up at the ominous machine poised above his head,

"Never had an X-Ray before, hu kid?" Camron asked, Harry shook his head,

"No need to worry Harry. Just close your eyes when Dr. Hoffman says so" Harry nodded weakly. Ian went to the back of the room and came back with a whiteboard and two pieces of black foam.

"What are they for?" Harry asked quickly, Ian smile

"Nothing painful lad, nothing painful. There only here so the X-Ray will be clear." He said as he slid the white board beneath Harry's leg. Even the slight movement caused Harry grit his teeth in pain. The two black pieces of foam were placed either side of his leg, holding it securely in place.

"Be right back kid" Camron said as he and Ian left the room.

"Mr Potter, if you would be still for me while the X-Ray is in use I would be much obliged" Dr. Hoffman said from the other end of the room. Harry turned his head to see Dr. Hoffman had entered a sealed room, with a window into Harry's. She gave him a reassuring smile from behind the glass before flipping a switch. The X-Ray room was blunged into Darkness. _Oh crap._

* * *

Ron Weasley past his room, board out of his wits. His mother had forced him to clean his room… which he did (I worn you not to open the wardrobe) and now he was waiting impatiently for 12 o' clock to arrive.

"If you keep doing that you're going to wear out a hole in your carpet" Ginny Weasley said as she came up the stairs with a piece of toast in hand. Ron smiled ruefully at his sister; Ginny had grown up so much since last year. He couldn't call her his _baby_ sister anymore. She was a young lady and he hated it. He wouldn't be able to protect her from all the boys that would soon through themselves at her feet. Her brown eyes twinkled as she said

" I'd get out of here soon, Fred and Gorge are panning something in their rooms… new prototypes I think…"Ginny said as she side steeped her Brother as he ran out of his room. Ginny smiled to herself, she knew that would do it, he'd been brooding in there for a good half hour, and anyway, she and her brother had had enough experience with their …_dear_ brothers new inventions over the summer holidays. Willing or not.

She followed Ron down to the lounge where she found him slumped in a big comfy chair. _Tap, tap, tap_ Ginny turned to the window to see Harry's owl Hedwig, Before she had a chance to do any thing Ron bounded over to the window and opened it, Hedwig fluttered over and sat on his shoulder; holding out a letter tied to her leg. Ron read the letter quickly and said

"He's aloud to come" Ginny rolled her eyes,

"We were going to pick him up either way" she said

"Pick up who?" Ron and Ginny turned to the new comer. Hermione stood in her pink dressing gown, her bushy brown hair mussed from sleep

"Harry" Ginny answered

"Oh" Hermione said nodding her head. She yawned widey and slumped into a chair in front of Ron's

"What time is it?" she asked

"9:30" Ron said while smiling at Hermione. _It's amazing how she can look so great without even trying…_

* * *

"9:30 am" Dr. Hoffman muttered as she wrote it down, she looked up from her clipboard to the black haired boy in the X-Ray room,

"Okay all done" she called so he could hear. She opened the door to the main room after collecting a sheet of black plastic from a tray.

"Twenty seconds up and…" she said as she pulled the thin layer of plastic from the thinker and placed it on the lighted screen so it could be seen

Harry turned to the lighted screen and tried to figure out blurry shape from blurry shape. _Damn needing glasses_ he thought for not the first time.

"Ummm…Dr? What dose it look like? I can't see to well without my glasses" Harry admitted as he squinted over at the Dr.

"Not too good I'm afraid, a compound fracture, quite a bad one…your lucky the bone didn't brake the skin…" she paused in thought.

Camron Weasley and Ian Mc Greggor returned to the room, both smiling merrily.

"Alright there Harry?" Camron asked as he moved the stretcher next to the bench that Harry lay on. Before Harry had a chance to answer, Doctor Hoffman said

"Take him to a doctor for stiches, room twelve B is unoccupied I believe, I'll arrange for a Dr to met you there" she turned back to the screen and continued to study the X-Ray.

Once again Ian and Camron lifted Harry onto the stretcher and started to push him through the halls.

"Would you happen to know a Ron- er …Ronald Weasley?" Harry asked and Camron smiled broadly,

"He's be my cousin" he said, a twinkle in his blue eyes. Harry's Heart skipped a beat _Maybe Camron can contact them…_ He thought.

"Would you tell-"  
"Already taken care of Harry, they'll get the letter soon" Camron interrupted as Ian glanced between the two suspiciously.

Harry lay silently on the stretcher as it was wheeled through the labyrinth of pristine white halls; the smell of detol permeated the air.

"Twelve B" Ian said as they turned into another room. It was empty.

"Hey why don't you go and find a doctor for young Harry here" Camron suggested, Ian hesitated for a moment before he asked

"Why can't you go?"

"Well, Harry here looks like he's about to pee his pants from nerves, someone has to stay here with him"

Harry stared mouth agape in outrage, _I'm not. I'm…Camron!…ohhhh…_ Harry caught on. He nodded ruefully and Ian with a last glance at the two disappeared down the corridors. As soon as Ian's footsteps faded into the distance Camron turned to Harry

" Your Harry _Potter_ right?" he asked immediately, Harry nodded slowly

"I was going to the Burrow today…but…" Harry looked down at his mangled leg, still covered by his pant leg but still obviously broken. Camron smiled sympathetically before saying

"I just sent an owl to Molly-"

"Why do you work here if you're a wizard?" Harry interrupted

"I'm not a wizard, I'm a squib," he said with a shrug.

"Okay, buy the looks of that X-Ray your going to need a operation to get the bones back in order" Camron said. Harry stiffened, he'd seen the TV shows about operations… he'd seen enough of them to know he didn't want one .

"But…I believe that you would rather go to saint Mungos, right?" Camron asked, Harry nodded quickly. Camron Smiled broadly,

"Well, I'll slip the doctor a potion and he'll… forget about the operation and go ahead with the cast. But you'll still have to get some stiches kid. Cause everyone is able to see your cheek, be suspicious if you don't get none".

"Thankyou" Harry said

"You're welcome kid, now that'll be Ian and the Doctor" He said and a moment later the door opened to reveal Ian and a short balding man.

* * *

"RON! FOR THE HUNDERTH TIME, NO! Were not expected till 12!" Molly Weasley yelled.

"But mum…" Ron wined "can't we surprise him? I mean, tomorrow's his birthday!" Molly hesitated; _it would be rude to come too early…_

"11:30, that's my final offer" she said as she returned to her dusting,

"Thanks mum" Ron said before he ran up the stairs to his room.

He opened his bedroom door to find Hermione now dressed in blue jeans and a light blue turtleneck and Ginny in brown cords and a baggy yellow t-shirt sitting on his bed giggling madly. _It will be so good to have Harry in the house _he thought; _I can finally escape the girls._

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked as he came into the room. The _Chudley canons _zoomed through the posters around the room, mere blurs of red and yellow against the lush green of the Quiddich pitches. The girls both turned to him guiltily and burst out laughing simultaneously.

"I guess I was the topic of your conversation?…oh god. Hermione you're rubbing off on me!" Hermione put her hands on her hips

"And that's a _bad_ thing?" she asked scathingly,

" You need some brains Ron, don't complain" Ginny muttered while examining her nails. She looked up to see Ron blushing, his freckles almost disappearing

"Oh look! 'Ittle Ron'kins is blushing " Ginny gushed.

"Shut up Ginny, anyway I came to tell you were going to pick Harry up at 11:30 instead of 12"

Molly entered the kitchen and pointed her wand absently at the kettle, which immediately began to spurt steam. She sat heavily at the table. By habit she looked up at the clock above the fireplace. Three of the nine hands pointed to 'home', four to 'work' and two to 'mischief'. _Trust Fred and George_ she thought, shaking her head. As she watched Auther's hand (the longest of them all) moved from 'work' to 'travelling'.

"Oh good, I wondered if he'd make it" she mumbled as she started to make two cups of tea.

"Molly?"

"In the kitchen dear!". Auther entered the kitchen ashened faced

"What's wrong? Bad day?" Molly asked as she gave him one of the chipped, mis-matched cups and saucers. Auther took the offered tea gratefully and sat down at the table

"The Ministry's in a real mess, what after the whole…you-know-who- episode. I was lucky to get the rest of the day off!" Auther said, forgetting his tea completely.

"It's to be expected…everyone's remembering what happened last time…_He_…was active. Everyone's afraid they'll find the mark above there homes after work… you have to remind me to add Hermione and Harry to the clock, their as close as family…" Molly's voice trailed off in thought, Auther leaned over the table and squeezed Molly's shoulder.

"Nothings going to happen to our family, or Harry and Hermione for that matter. You just more people to worry about" Auther teased, Molly smiled half heartedly

"Harry is my son by heart, and Hermione my daughter. I can't help but worry about them"

* * *

Harry winced in pain as the numbing needle was injected into his raw, bloody cheek. The short man, also wearing a white coat was Dr Schmidt. He had short grey balding hair and warm brown eyes.

"There kid, …" He said as he extracted the needle and but it in the bin.

"Now for the glass" Dr Schmidt muttered to himself as he got a pair of tweezers.

Camron gave Harry a 'sorry you have to go through with this' look, which Harry shrugged off. He was sitting up, with a bright light in his face, broken leg stiff and swollen out in front of him. Harry felt the skin on his cheek pull and stretch but no pain, _' ping_ ' Harry looked with out moving his head to the small kidney dish beside him; now with a large bloody piece of glass in it.

The bowl steadily filled with more, and more glass, Harry lost count around forty.

"All out" Dr. Schmidt sighed after a full half hour,

"How'd you mange to do that?" he asked, Harry shrugged he was thrown down the stairs… what could he say?

After another Half hour the stitches were in place, Camron had left the room a few minutes back and now returned with a steaming cup of tea,

"Dr?" he asked holding out the cup. Schmidt smiled warmly

"Why thankyou, but I'm working right now, …" he said as he took the tray of instruments away.

"Harry won't mind, will you Harry?" Camron asked, eyes twinkling, Ian once again looked between the two and sighed _more mischief_ he thought _where dose he get it from?_

* * *

"FRED! GEORGE!" Molly screamed as wet start fireworks whizzed and banged around the kitchen. Auther ducked a large sparkling, commit like firework as he sipped his now cold tea obliviously; being so used to unexpected things exploding of turning into brightly coloured chickens by now that he was used to dodging his sons experiments and tricks.

"THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! I'M SICK OF CLEANING UP AFTER YOU BOYS!" Molly continued to rant.

Molly reached for her wand to banish the fireworks only to hear a loud 'pop'. She turned to the table scowling, to see yet another pink and yellow spotted chicken.

"NOT ANOTHER FAKE WAND!" she bellowed, Auther rolled his eyes, reached across the table and held up her _real_ wand as he sighed. Molly snatched it from him and stormed out of the room, a murderous look on her face. Auther looked at the chicken and smiled, as it jumped from the table and began to scratch around the floor, leaving behind brightly coloured feathers. _They're getting more colourful_ he thought with a mixture of pride and amusement.

* * *

YAY! chapter three up and running! like i said last chap. PLASES REVIEW!

Mali Caren


	4. Chapter 4 ' A distubing scene'

CHAPTER FOUR: _'A disturbing scene'_

Harry watched in anticipation as the cup touched Dr Schmidt's lips. _Will it work? Camron's a squib, how good at potions can he be?_ Thoughts of what would happen to him if the potion didn't work chased each other around his mind. He shuddered, all of them ended in a rather bloody operation.

The Dr drained the cup in a gulp,

"Ahh, good brew Camron, good brew" he mumbled as he gave the cup back to Camron. He shook his head, a dozy look in his eyes, his face drooped, his arms hung heavily beside him, Camron smiled madly

"Now doctor, what were we up to?" he asked casually. Ian stared incredulously at the doctor,

"YOU SPIKED HIS DRINK!" Ian hissed, his Irish ascent more prominent in his rage. Camron shrugged

"You gotta do what you gotta do",

"YOU GOT TO DO WHAT YOU GOT TO DO! You've got some things to explain laddy!" Ian yelled at Harry

"What I do?" Harry snapped. Ian glared daggers at Harry, which Harry returned in full.

"Ian…It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his idea…" Camron said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder,

"What is going on?" Ian demanded

Camron looked down ruefully at his feet

"It's umm…about the whole…magic …thingy" he murmured. Ian's eyes widened in surprise

"But I thought you said you don't-"

"I know _I_ don't have magic. But _he_ does"

Harry gulped…_What is Camron thinking! He's breaking the code of secrecy! …And he's bringing _ME_ into it!_

"He's…" Ian said looking at Harry in awe.

"Yep" Camron said

"A Wizard, a fully fledged Wizard" he added. Harry blushed

"I'm not…" he sighed

"I'm still in school," he mumbled.

"Well, back to the problem at hand, Dr Schmidt? I believe you were fitting Mr Potter's cast?" Camron said turning to the doctor in question. Dr Schmidt's eyes focused suddenly and he nodded

"Yes, yes…cast" he muttered as he scampered around the room for all the items he required.

* * *

"Oh mother…Darling…" Ron called as he entered the kitchen. Molly, still in a foul mood due to the fire works, threw down her dish cloth and turned to Ron

"What now Ron?" she demanded.

"It's 11:30… you said we could pick Harry up now," Ron said meekly. Molly's face softened

"Of course dear, he'll need a good feeding I'll wager…" her voice trailed off in thought

"He's far to thin for his age" she said to herself as she returned to the dishes. Ron smiled; they were in for a feast.

He quickly returned to his room where Ginny and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Well? Can we go _now_?" Ginny demanded, Hermione rolled her eyes

"Finally I can say yes by the look on Ron's face" she replied.

"Well_ FINALLY! Sheesh_" Ginny muttered picking up her wand

"Ready!" she added brightly, holding it up. Ron rolled his eyes,

"Where's dad?" he asked,

"Were not allowed to go without him, _it's far to dangerous for children to walk the streets at times like these"_ Ron said in a mocking imitation of Percy,

"I can't wait for tonight!" Ginny said as she bounced up and down.

"Yeah, me neither now…" Ron turned and walked down the stairs, Hermione and Ginny close behind him.

"_DAD!" _Ginny bellowed

"In the kitchen!" Arthur's voice wafted up the stairs. The three teens entered the kitchen, all with their wands in hand. Even if they couldn't use them legally, who knew when magic could save a life? Especially since You-Know-Who was getting more active by the day.

Ron just suppressed a laugh when he saw what his father was wearing. A dress coat with tails, a golfer's cap, faded blue denim jeans and a Hawaiian shirt. Arthur grinned widely

"Do I look like a muggle?" he asked holding his arms out wide as she turned around.

"It's very good Mr Weasley" Hermione said trying to keep a straight face.

"Good, good, shall we go? Were going to met Remus there" Arthur said turning to the fireplace

"Now it was very nice of Arabella Figg to let us use her fire place to get Harry so try not to get too much soot around the place, you first Ginny". Ginny stepped up to the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of green Floo power.

"Be careful dears!" Molly called from the kitchen where she was cooking up a storm.

"Yes mum" both Ron and Ginny corseted as Hermione said

"Yes Mrs Weasley"

"What did I tell you Hermione? Call me Molly" Hermione smiled as Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes.

Ginny through the hand full of floo powder into the fire, it roared up emerald green as she said

"Arabella Figgs house, number 8 privet drive!" before she walked calmly into the flames.

"You next Hermione "Arthur said and Hermione soon disappeared into the emerald fire.

"You go Ron, I'll bring up the rear" Ron nodded and through his handful of green powder into the fire,

"Arabella Figg's house, number 8 privet drive" he called before he to disappeared into the green flames. Ron closed his eyes against the spinning world. Ash swirled around his face, his clothes flapped around his frame. And then it stopped.

Ron steeped out of the fire and into a cat/cabbage smelling room. Hermione and Ginny both waved in greeting and Ron steeped away from the fire to give his father room to appear. The woman Ron guessed to be Miss Figg smiled in greeting as Arthur appeared.

"Arabella, thankyou for lending us your fire place," he said

"It's fine Arthur, Harry deserves a break from the Dursley's, awful bunch they are," she said as she lead the Weasley's and Hermione to the front door.

"Thanks again Arabella" Arthur said as they started up the street.

"Which ones Harry's?" Hermione asked, Ron pointed to number four

"That's his house, though last time there were bars on his windows".

"Arthur! Arthur!" everyone turned to see a tall man in patched robs and a clean-shaven face running towards them. Ron and Hermione along with Ginny smiled broadly

"Hello Professor" Ron said as Hermione and Ginny waved in greeting.

"Remus! So good to see you!" Arthur said as he shook Remus's hand. Remus returned the gesture before he leaned against his knees and panted

"Sorry I'm late". Ginny looked back at Harry's house, a far away look in her eyes as Ron looked at his old defence against the dark arts professor. Remus Lupin's hair was still grey, his face still lined with age he shouldn't have. His golden brow eyes had a yellow hint to them, which Ron hadn't noticed in school. _Is it new? _He wondered.

"Err, can we go in now?" Ginny asked, her eyes never leaving the house.

"Yes yes" Arthur said as he nocked on the door smarty. A yelp was heard followed closely by

"MUM! They're here!" before running feet faded into the distances. A moment later the door was opened and a thin horsy looking woman was revealed.

"Oh…oh, I can explain" she said quickly, eyes filled with panic as she saw the wand in Arthur hand. Mr Weasley's faced hardened

"Explain what?" Remus demanded before Arthur had a chance to ask the same. The women opened the door wider

"I'll explain in the kitchen," she said and without another word she turned back into the house, disappearing through an open door. Arthur and Remus quickly followed her and Ron, Ginny and Hermione were left in the hall.

"Harry?" Hermione called uncertainly. Ron walked towards the stairs and stopped dead, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape.

"What is it Ron?" Ginny asked as she joined her brother, She too stopped dead as she looked towards the stairs.

"Are you two going to explain why your both standing there like stunned mullets or-" Hermione had rounded the corner and saw what the others were gaping at. Blood was splattered over the stairs and halfway up a head sized dint was in the plaster.

"It…it might not of been Harry" She stuttered. Ginny looked at Hermione incredulously

"Why else would his aunt be like that?" she asked. "He can't be…" Ron turned to the others as she spoke. _Dead_ he thought, the three friends looked at each other and said simultaneously

"Could he?"

* * *

Harry looked at the cast grumpily, then he turned his gaze up and scowled at Camron, Camron just laughed as he handed Harry a pair of hospital crutches.

"It's not my fault that they had to cut your pant leg off to put the cast on," Camron said as Harry got shakily to his feet. He over balanced were he stood and Camron steadied him

"Thanks" Harry muttered as he crutched towards the door. Camron caught up and guided him to the emergency entrance. He looked at Harry and smiled widely. Harry ground his teeth together_, yeah smile, laugh, gape at my forehead. Everyone else dose…_

After a while Harry could take no more

"What are you smiling at?" He demanded as he stopped. Camron's grin widened even more

"Nice shiner you got there" He said.

"_WHAT?"_ Harry basically yelled as he crutched as quickly as he could towards the nearest toilet. Camron followed at a slow walk. Harry stopped outside the door and tried to open it with one hand, it didn't work. His crutch fell to the ground with a clatter and Harry cursed as he lost his balance and banged against the door. Harry swore again and kicked the door open with his good leg as he rubbed his forhead.

Cursing under his breath about how the hospital should have toilet doors that people with crutches could open, he half hopped half limped towards a mirror.

Harry blanched when he saw his reflection. His black hair was lank and greasy due to not bothering to Clean it since returning to the Dursley's. His skin was pale and pinched, his emerald eyes dead. His cheek was a mess of black stiches and the eye on the same side… was a matching hue mixed with purple and yellow. Harry groaned as he dropped his gaze,

"It's not that bad kid-" Harry cut him off with another scowl

"Okay, maybe it is…umm it'll go away in time. Or a good spell could do the trick" Camron suggested. Harry shrugged, the blank look returning to his eyes. A look that had almost always been in place, apart from when he scowled, since Sirius had fallen through the veil.

Camron went and retrieved Harry's fallen crutch and returned it to him.

"Thanks" Harry muttered as he limped through the toilet door, which Camron held open for him.

When they entered the emergency entrance Ian was trying fruitlessly to start a conversation with Vernon who had his nose in a magazine (which Harry noticed was upside down) and was ignoring Ian completely.

"Don't bother" Harry told Ian, Vernon's head snapped up at Harry's voice, His eyes went immediately to his stiches and cast

"How much is this going to cost me?" He demanded, Harry rolled his eye (the other being to swollen to see through). Vernon wasn't concerned about him, _not that I expected him to be…_

"Your nephew was hurt Mr Dursley, aren't you the_ least_ bit concerned for his welfare?" the receptionist asked from behind the counter. Vernon turned his glare to the lady and the repeated his question. She grumbled something about health care taking the bill. Vernon gave a very forced smile.

"Now boy, back in the car" he said as he left for the car outside. Harry turned to Camron

"Thanks for all your help" he said, Camron shook his head

"Don't thank me yet, I'm coming with you," he said with a smile,

"Uncle Vernon won't let you come" Harry said, he didn't want Camron to be the subject of his uncles rage, he wouldn't want that on any one… _well maybe Malfoy but no one else_. Camron shrugged

"I want to see my darling cousins" He said and held the door open for Harry.

"It's your life is you want to waste It." he muttered as he limped through the door.

* * *

Molly looked up from her cooking to see a tawny owl tapping on the stain glass window. She opened it quickly and the owl fluttered inside, perched on the table and held out its leg with a letter tied to it. Molly untied the letter and patted the owl

"Thank you dear," she said to it and the owl flew back through the window and out of sight.

Molly scanned the letter and scowled.

"Nothing's going to happen to Harry! OH! Nothings going to Happen to Harry he says!" Molly threw down the letter and stormed from the kitchen muttering under her breath.

The letter fluttered to the floor, the hurried message up for all to read

Letter

_Dear Molly,_

_You know how I work at a muggle hospital? Well guess who came in today? Harry Potter. He has a compound fractured leg and a few stiches. But don't worry; he said he was coming to the burrow today so you can take him to St Mungos to fix him up. Thought you should know. I'll look after him until he's in you care._

_Camron_

End Letter

* * *

Harry crutched over to the car with Camron in tow. Vernon was already in the drivers seat and glared at Harry as he approached, his eyes turned to Camron as he wound down the window.

"The boys got crutches, He doesn't need to be helped" Vernon growled. Harry scowled at Vernon as he tried to open the back door. He failed spectacularly.

Harry's cheeks burned with rage as he punched the car door, only to bloody his knuckles.

"Watch it! That's new paint!" Vernon growled as Camron came over and opened the door for him,

"All you had to do is ask," he said cheerfully. Harry got into the car with a growl.

"I was wondering if I could get a lift to your house?" Camron asked Vernon, Vernon gaped and started to splutter.

"Thanks" Camron said calmly as he climbed into the Car and sat beside Harry.

Vernon turned in the drivers seat to face Camron, his face an odd plum colour.

"OUT OF MY CAR!" Vernon roared, spit flying from his mouth, Camron frowned

"That's no way to treat a wizard," He said calmly. The plum colour drained away from Vernon's face to be replaced with a ghostly pale tint instead.

"Wizard?" He mouthed, wide fearful eyes glued to Camron.

"Indeed, my family is due to pick up Harry from you house in any moment" Camron said casually.

Without another word uncle Vernon turned the ignition and began to drive home. Harry looked at Camron with new respect, he smiled for the second time since leaving Hogwarts, and Camron returned the smile warmly as he did up his seat belt.

Harry's leg throbbed painfully all the way home, the constant pain mixed with the awkward silence that permeated the car had refuelled Harry's fowl mood. He looked out the window with morbid eyes_. Sirius would probably be laughing his ass off if he found out about me being thrown down the stairs_…Harry mused. A pang of grief raced through his mind a moment after the thought, _Why was I so stupid to believe that dream! Why didn't I try to learn occulancy? If I had Sirius would still be alive!_ Harry bit his lip against a dry sob. _Why…_

The car came to a stop, number 4 privet drive's lush green lawn was around them, its 4 walls and roof exactly the same at next doors 4 walls and roof before them painted white. Harry looked at the house with loathing; it had been his prison for 16 years.

"Come on Harry, have you packed yet?" Camron's voice jolted Harry out of his stupor.

"Er…not everything yet" he said

"Well better hurry up" Camron replied cheerfully as he got out of the car. Harry rolled his eyes; _Camron's good mood is getting old…real quick._ He thought as he got out of the car himself. He limped towards the front door slowly as Camron walked beside him, before Harry had a chance to abuse the door Camron opened it for him and Harry crutched inside.

He heard a gasp and looked up to see Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him mouths agape. No one spoke as Harry felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. _Well…isn't this awkward…_

* * *

The front door opened on silent hinges and Ginny, Hermione and Ron turned as one to face the new comer. Ginny gasped aloud at her friend's appearance.

Harry Potters messy black hair was lank and greasy falling limply around his pale face. His green eyes usually bright with some kind of emotion were dead and blank, his clothes fell loosely around his boney frame, His right eye was black and swollen, his cheek riddled with black stiches and his left leg was in a cast. Silence permeated the air as Harry's face steadily turned crimson.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked finally.

"Umm…" Harry looked at his feet guiltily; suddenly someone behind Harry came inside

"Ron? Ginny? Is that you?" Hermione turned to the two Weasley's mentioned and saw there faces split into identical grins

"Camron?" Ron asked incredulously,

"The only" The red haired man said proudly. Ginny ran forward and dived onto the man, embracing him fiercely.

"Nice to see you too" the man said in a strained voice

"Ginny let the man breath" Ron said with a smile as he approached the man as well.

"_For Merlins sake_!" Hermione heard Harry curse as she turned to the stairs to see him glaring at the stairs murderously, during the reunion between the Wasleys and red haired man he had tried to sneak back to his room…_He mustn't have counted on the stairs_ Hermione thought as she went over to Harry.

"Are you okay? How'd this happen to you?" She asked again. Harry turned to her, a very forced smile on his still blushing face

"I'm…er…fine…" he said and returned to the staircase. It was a very slow climb. He finally made it to the top and began to limp for a closed door.

"Do you want some help Harry?" Hermione asked as she came up the stairs, Harry turned to her an angary frown in place. It slowly softened until he said in defeat

"Yeah, thanks" he turned to the door

"Umm, could you… " He gestured at the door, Hermione nodded and oped the it to reveal a small room.

Hermione looked around, _this must be Harry's room_ she thought as she saw the old photo album Hagrid had given Harry first year on a desk. Harry limped over it and brought the album over to his still open trunk and placed it inside, he looked at his trucks contence then to Hermione

"Umm. Under my bed there's a loose floorboard where I keep all my important stuff, would you be able to get it for me?" he asked, Hermione smiled

"Sure, _loose floor board_?" Harry smiled ruefully,

"Well, it dose come in handy. Like when the Dursley's were on that diet and you guys sent me those cakes…did I thankyou for those cakes?"

"Yes Harry you did, now…" Hermione got to her knees and felt under the bed till her fingers came into contact with a ridge on the floor, she dug her fingernails into the groove and pried open the board. Her hand slipped into the cavity of air and then bumped into something smooth and silky, she wound her fingers through the fabric and dragged the bundle from the hole.

Hermione looked at her hands in confusion; they were empty yet she could still feel the silky fabric. She looked up at Harry questioningly and He sniggered.

"I thought you were the smartest in the year 'Moine?" He said eyes twinkling madly, rivalling Dumbledore's. Hermione blushed when she realised what she was holding

"The invisibility cloak …" Harry smiled warmly

"All my stuffs wrapped inside" he said, Hermione got her feet and placed the invisibility cloak on top of the various things in Harry's trunk.

"Thanks …now…how do we get it down the stairs? And Hedwig's cage" Harry asked frowning slightly.

"Well I could carr-" Harry cut her off with a look saying _I know you'd like to help, but don't hurt yourself trying._

"Or not" Hermione said with a shrug.

"Harry how'd you get so hurt?" Hermione asked with concern

"Its not that bad, just a few stiches, a black eye, and…a compound fractured leg… but it could happen to anyone" Harry muttered as he checked his room for things he might of forgotten,

"Harry! Have you seen yourself lately?" Hermione demanded shrilly

"Yeah, I almost broke the mirror" Harry said darkly without turning to face her.

* * *

"What happened to Harry Camron?" Ginny asked, Camron paused for a moment before answering

"It's his story if he whished to share it" Ron rolled his eyes

"That's no help at all, now what happened to him?" Ron asked impatiently.

"He got some stiches-"

"Like dad did?" Ginny interrupted

"Yes like Auther did, he got a black eye-"

"We could see that Camron" Ron said rolling his eyes again

"Well, he also has a compound fractured leg" Camron said. Ron's eyes widened

"How'd that happen?" He asked.

"Its Harry's story to tell" Camron repeated. At that moment Auther appeared from the kitchen two shades paler then usual, Remus appeared a moment later looking appalled.

"I can't believe that happened!" Auther muttered to himself, Remus just scowled at the ground in an angary silence, Auther looked to Camron and jolted in surprise

" CAMRON! What are you doing here?" he asked as he embraced his younger brother warmly. Camron returned the hug in full.

"Good to see you Auther! Well, I was just escorting Mr Potter home, you see and-"

"Oh! Of course! You work at a muggle hospital don't you! How is he?" Auther asked, Camron nodded towards Harry's bedroom upstairs

"He's up there, ask him your self"

Remus had been watching the reunion of the two brothers with out a word, but on hearing Camron's last words he bolted towards Harry's room followed closely by Auther, Ron and Ginny. Camron brought up the rear silently.

* * *

Harry heard footsteps climb the stairs; he closed his eyes with a groan. He didn't want everyone to know what happened! He was thrown down the stairs for goodness sakes! The boy-who-lived, the boy who had faced Voldemort 4 times in the past five years…he was expected to be unbeatable. Harry groaned again, _I'm only 15! Why can't I be normal!_

The door opened and Harry looked up to see Remus's pale face. His yellow tinted eyes widened in anger as he saw Harry's forlorn form.

"I…er…" Harry began to mutter but Remus interrupted

"This time there've gone too far!" He yelled, turned and stormed back down the stairs. _Oh no_.

Harry quickly crutched past all his gaping friends and limped as fast as he dared down to the kitchen where angary yelling could be heard.

"How could you…You…ignorant MUGGLES allow your NEPHEW to grow so thin! And his EYES, haven't you noticed the dead look in them! IT WASN'T BLOODY THERE WHEN WE LEFT HIM AT THE TRAIN STATION!" Remus's voice bellowed as Harry reached the kitchen door and pushed it open slowly.

Dudley and Petunia were cowering in the corner of the kitchen behind Vernon's considerable bulk. Even Vernon flinched away from Remus's rage.

"I've never seen him so thin! Haven't you been feeding him!" Remus continued,

"He, he. We tried to make him eat. But he wouldn't!" Petunia whimpered as she hugged Dudley protectively. Harry smirked _"we tried to make him eat" yeah right. I just sat there and Dudley steals from my plate…not that I'm ever hungry…_ Harry thought.

"And now I come here and he's in a cast! He has a BLACK EYE AND HIS GLASSES ARE SHATTERED!" Remus shouted,

"You can't possibly make me believe that you are treating him fairly. Expect a visit from the Ministry of Magic…and in the mean time" Remus drew his wand and poised it before Mr Dursley's beefy throat; he leaned towards a petrified Vernon

"If I find any more signs of Harry being mistreated…Next Full moon you'll have a were-wolf in your house" Lupin said in a harsh whisper filled with menace. Harry looked at Remus's face and was startled by how wolf like he looked as he spoke. His Yellow flecked eyes were filled with a primal fury…Harry had never seen him so angary.

With a sharp gesture Remus removed his wand and turned to Harry

"Come on. I'm taking you to the Burrow" he said. He left the kitchen with Harry in tow and slammed the door behind himself. He looked to Harry with concerned eyes once they were in the hallway

"Are you ok?" he asked, Harry nodded

"I look worse then I feel" he lied, Emerald eyes down cast. Remus looked unconvinced but he still turned towards the stairs and yelled

"Auther! It's best we'd be going!"

After a moment of scuffling the 4 Weasley's and Hermione came down the stairs, Camron had Harry's trunk over his shoulders and Hermione had Hedwig's cage under her arm. Auther looked at Lupin and shook his head

"You shouldn't let your anger get the better of you Remus," he said, but he was smiling

"The Dursley got what was coming for them. What with Sirius Gone it's my job to keep Harry safe. Without a murderer to keep them in line, I think a were-wolf will do" he said and looked towards the kitchen with a scowl, Auther quickly grabbed Lupins sleave as he made to return to it

"Yes I think we _should_ be going" Auther agreed as he gave a worried look at Harry.

"Come on" he added as he dragged Remus from the house. Everybody had no choice but to follow.

* * *

HAZZAH! I finally finished this CHAP! Once again Please review!

Next chap: Harry's birthday! Yay! Blows up some balloons

Mali Caren


	5. Chapter 5 'Birthday surprises'

_**Chapter Five:** 'Birthday Surprises'_

"How are we getting to the burrow?" Harry asked as Mr Weasley led them down Privet Drive.

"Well, we came by floo, but… I'm not sure how we're doing to get you home…maybe a portkey" he said to himself. Everyone shot fugitive looks at Harry as he crutched a few steps behind the rest of them. Harry tried to ignore the looks. He tried very hard.

Lupin was just behind Harry, his fists still balled in his pockets, his eyes still alight in rage; Harry shot him a quick look as he gave him a small smile. _He's the only one who knows what I'm going through _Harry realised, _he must be missing Seri-_ a lump formed in his throat and he swallowed it down thickly.

Mr Weasley stopped before number 8 privet drive, Harry looked up at the house in surprise,

"Did Miss Figg let you floo here?" he asked, panting slightly. Harry opened and closed his hands around the crutches grip; he could feel the blisters forming.

"Yes" Auther muttered as he knocked on the door. After a moment Mrs Figg opened the door, she smiled warmly around at the visitors until her eyes reached Harry. She gasped as she stumbled backwards

"Harry! Oh your poor dear!" she said as she rushed forward and embraced him tightly. Harry winced in pain as she clutched his face where the stiches were,

"Is this why Vernon left so early this s'morning?" she demanded, Harry nodded weakly; her hands still tightly his face,

"Um…Mrs Figg? I think your hurting him" Hermione said hesitantly, Mrs Figg immediately let Harry go with a quick

"Sorry dear". She looked around at the group and signalled they come inside.

The house was exactly the same as Harry remembered it. Cats everywhere and a strong smell of cabbage that seemed to have intensified since his last visit. Mrs Figg led them to the lounge where the fire was crackling merrily in the grate. Mr Weasley sat wearily on one of the floral armchairs and rested his head in his hands with a sigh. Harry began to limp over to the coutch when a strong hand clasped his shoulder,

"Harry. Can I have a word?" He heard Remus ask quietly. Harry turned and found himself face to face with his professor and last living..._Could you call it relation?_ His amber eyes were dull and almost lifeless, his face pale and gaunt…_like mine_ Harry thought without humour.

"Sure" Harry said after a moment, Remus smiled ever so slightly and lead Harry gently from the room.

Once in the hall Lupin stopped and Harry leaned against the wall, letting his crutches rest beside him. Remus Lupin looked at his shabby shoes and started to fidget with a patched hole in his jacket.

"I'm sorry," he blurted and Harry frowned in confusion.

"For what?" he asked as he rubbed his hands, he was _definitely _getting blisters. Remus looked up with frantic eyes

"For what! Look at you Harry! I allowed you to return to those blasted muggles and look how I find you! Your nothing but skin and bones! You look like you haven't eaten anything since you returned from _Hogwarts_ for Pete's sake" Harry saw the last of the Marauders fill with guilt. Lupin sunk to his knees before Harry and Harry suddenly found himself looking down at him, Remus grasped his shoulders gently and Harry was shocked to see tears fill his amber eyes

"I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he almost whispered. Harry had no doubt how '_him'_ was, once again Harry felt a lump rise in his throat.

"The Dursley's had nothing to do with this" Harry finally said, Lupin shook his head as he shook Harry's shoulders with every word

"But Harry! Look at your leg! I know you had nothing to do with that!" Gently Harry took Remus's hands from his shoulders

"No, Dudley did that…but I couldn't come to eat…I still can't. I just, Aunt Petunia even told me to eat something but I didn't, I couldn't. I let Dudley take what he wanted. I didn't even try to stop him," Harry said quietly. Remus looked at him in shock

"Why?" he asked in a small voice as his eyes ran from his gaunt face to his boney legs and back again,

"Why?-" Harry was furious at the stinging in his eyes

"He-I-It was my fault" he heard himself gasp as his breath quickened. He closed his eyes tightly despite his swollen one's protest as he held his tears at bay. It was the first time he had admitted it to anyone.

"Harry-" Harry shook his head and silenced Remus in an instant. Once the burning in his eyes had gone he opened them to see Lupin back on his feet,

"It wasn't your fault Harry. It wasn't" he said quietly, thought with a tight stomach Harry saw Lupin wouldn't meet his eye.

"Harry?" He heard Ginny call. Harry turned at the sound and left the hallway and the unmoving figure of Lupin.

Back in the lounge Harry limped over to the coutch and collapsed on it. He propped his crutches next to him and looked at his red hands. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat beside him.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Ginny asked, Harry continued to look at his soar hands

"No" he said as he flexed and un-flexed them.

"Ever?" Hermione persisted

"No-Maybe" Harry said as he raised his head

"Please mate…we want to know who did this to you…or whatever" Ron said as he blushed slightly

"In _whatever_ you mean me doing this to myself" Harry said wearily,

"Yeah…did you do this to yourself?" he asked un-comfortably

"No" Harry answered flatly

"Though I guess I did start it," he thought aloud,

"Start what?" Ginny asked eagerly. Harry sniggered humourlessly

"Nothing" he said, Ginny 'humphed' and crossed her arms

"Oh Come'on! You can't say that and not tell us!" Ginny insisted

"Ginny, leave him alone" Mr Weasley said without lifting his head. Ginny turned to her father guiltily. Remus took that moment to re-enter the room. He looked around at Harry with his friends all sitting around him and Auther looking defeated in his floral chair.

"I can't believe he did that! And I tried to help him when he got that tongue!" Auther began to mutter angrily. Harry stiffened. _Will Ron figure it out? He was there after all…_Harry looked over to Ron, Ron looked from him to his father a few times until he stopped, eyes wide.

"You mean…he…did he do this to you?" Harry hesitated before he nodded slowly. Ron's eyes burned with anger

"Why would he do that?" he asked, Harry smiled half heartedly

"Welllll… I did sort of jump him…but he started it" Harry finished childishly. Auther turned to Harry

"Did you now?" he asked raising a brow, Harry hung his head

"He started it," he repeated stubbornly.

Hermione rolled her eyes

"Who?" Ginny asked excitedly,

"Who'd you jump Harry? Did you hit him? Who's him?" She asked quickly

"Shut up fro a moment Gin" Ron said giving her a hard glare,

"Dudley? Are you talking about that lump of a boy?" Mrs Figg asked, Harry hung his head, Ginny looked from Harry's defeated form to Mrs Figg's face

"What? Fat stuff? Pig in a wig-"

"Stop while your ahead Gin" Ron advised, Hermione put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. For a moment Harry was tempted to shrug it off but thought better of it. _She's only trying to help._

"What happened? What did Dudley do?" Hermione asked concern edging her casual question. Harry felt his jaw tighten before he repeated, _she's only trying to help, she's only trying to help, she's only trying to help_. Harry looked up at them as he forced a smile

"He threw me down the stairs" he said, seeing there shocked expressions Harry added in an attempt to humour them

"Can't blame him though, can't say I'd weigh much at the moment". Everyone was silent.

"Oh, that would explain the dent in the wall…ouch" Ginny said causing everyone to smile…Harry was glade no one noticed his was once again forced…_that would explain why my head is throbbing._

"Enough of that. How are we getting to the Burrow? I can just taste Molly's cooking" Camron said with enthusiasm. Auther smiled broadly

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, You can floo home, I'll-"

"I'll Apperate with Harry Auther" Remus said from his position in the corner of the room. Auther hesitated from a moment before he nodded,

"Okay Remus, well? Off you go Ron" Mr Weasley said as he shooed Ron towards the fireplace. "Thankyou for the use of your Fire place Mrs Figg" Auther said as he turned, Mrs Figg waved the thanks away saying

"It was nothing Auther, it's good to see Harry away from the Dursley's". After a moment everyone apart from Harry and Lupin had left. Agribella looked between the two and left the room.

"Harry?" Lupin said as he looked at him intently.

"Umm…yes?"

"You have to be careful," he said and, once again Harry frowned,

"I didn't exactly asked for this to happen" Harry couldn't help but snap as he indicated his plastered leg, Remus shook his head

"I wasn't talking about that. You could have been attacked in that muggle hospital! You were undefended and at you're weakest! What would have happened if Voldemort chose then to attack you?" Remus said, not once had he raised his voice but that just made it worse. Harry's jaw dropped

"There. Was. Nothing. I. Could. Do!" he said through gritted teeth. It was all too unfair. _I thought you of all people wouldn't be scolding me!_ He wanted to yell. Remus looked like he was going to say more but stopped himself…_ a smart choice_ Harry couldn't help but think as his knuckles went white around his crutches.

"Hold onto my arm tightly Harry, I'm going to apperate us to the Burrow" He said without looking at him after an awkward moment of silence. Harry did so without a word, holding both his crutches in his other hand. Mrs Figg reappeared and smiled at them both,

"It's good to see you Harry, though considering…I hope you mend fast" she said and Harry forced yet another smile.

And suddenly Mrs Figg was left alone in her lounge.

"Bless him," she said as she knelt down to pat a passing cat,

"Always getting into some sort of trouble aren't they Mr Patch? Teenagers…what will we do with them?"

* * *

After a moment Harry appeared in the Burrow's front yard, extremely dizzy and nauseas. Remus looked at Harry's slightly green face and laughed 

"Your first Appereation can do that"

Harry shook his head to clear it and gripped the crutches more tightly. Realising he was still clinging to Lupins arm he jumped away, almost over balancing in the process. Looking at everything my Remus Harry began to crutch over to the Burrow's dark windows. The burrow. The house was still tall and crooked and still held up by magic. The lawns were lush and green and silhouetted against the setting sun he could see a gnome running across the garden with a ginger fluff ball chasing madly after it. A smile tugged at his lifeless lips, he was glade to be back.

He limped slowly up the path towards the front door, Remus was a step behind him looking nervous and kept giving Harry side glances. He reached the door and tried to open it…_and_ once again failed. Remus quickly stepped forward and opened it from him after giving Harry another nervous glance. Harry looked into the dark room, the gloom smothering all shapes. He limped inside; fingers inching for his wand as he called

"_Hello?"_

"SURPRISE!" Many voices coursed as the lights were magically restored. Harry looked around the room in Horror. _All_ of his friends were there, even some of his _teachers!_ Professor Mcgongal was staring at him with wide eyes. Seamuse Finnegan jaw agape, the famous twinkle in Professor Dumbledore's eyes was gone and Lavender Brown shrieked. Harry took one glance around the room before he turned tail and limped as quickly as he could back into the darkening garden away from the silent room.

Dean Thomas elbowed Seamese in the ribs saying

"So much for giving _him_ the surprise"

* * *

Harry crutched quickly away from the Burrow. He headed straight for the near wild garden where he hoped he could hide. _That did not just happen_ he thought frantically as he lent against a tree. Harry closed his eyes against the memory of all his friends' faces…and his Professors but the darkness only caused the imagers to focus cruelly. The looks on there faces as they saw him…_Oh why did this happen! Why now! My birthday's not even today! Why couldn't they wait till tomorrow? I could have been to St Mungos and back by then!_ He thought as he slid down the tree. Hr put his head in his hands, if he hadn't already cried all his tears for Sirius…

* * *

Auther watched from the corner of the room as Remus sidestepped Harry on his way towards the gardens. _Poor boy_ he thought as he walked further into the would be party. Everyone was looking at the door with mixed expressions, some with Pity, others horror, anger or concern. 

"What happened to Harry?" Neville asked from the crowd of people

"It's his story to tell if he even wants too' Camron answered, everyone turned to Camron in turn

"Who are you? Another Weasley?" Someone asked, Camron laughed

"Yes, I'm _another _Weasley, I'm Auther's younger brother…or one of them" he said, he looked around at all the unfamiliar faces

"Harry will be fine, he just need's some time alone, I think, anyway! Molly's gone to all the trouble to make all this food so lets tuck in!"

Molly stood in the doorway to the kitchen and shook her head, Harry didn't want to be left alone, and he had just lost his Godfather and now was faced with utter embarrassment in front of all of his friends. What the boy needed was a shoulder to cry on. Her shoulder. Molly silently left the room thinking, _Harry definitely dose not want to be left alone, if anything he must feel abandoned._

Molly looked around the garden; she saw the corner of a crutch sticking out from behind a tree at the very bottom on the garden and headed towards it. As she approached she heard slow deep breathing, she looked around the tree trunk and saw Harry sitting awkwardly at its bottom, his cast sticking out straight in front of him, his head in his hands.

"Harry?" she asked quietly, Harry's head snapped up and he gave her a fugitive look to Molly, his eyes seemed dead and emotionless, one eye was slightly shut due to the bruises and swelling around it, his cheek was a mess of little black stitches and his face was pale in the darkness and gaunt. His hair, lank and greasy fell limply around his thin face. Molly felt a huge eagre to hug and reassure the boy before her but resisted. He wasn't used to those kind of this she reminded herself, he'd never had a mother figure that had cared for him and comforted him when needed.

"Can I sit down?" she asked, Harry lowered his gaze and shrugged his boney shoulders,

"It's your yard," he mumbled. Molly sat beside him and realised just how thin he really was. She was sure that if he was any thinner she could of wrapped her hands around his small waist. A surge off anger coursed through her blood, who could let a child sink to this? The boy before her was staving himself surely! He looked like he didn't care if he lived or died, he looked like he was waiting for something to jump up and consume him!

"Are you alright?" she asked once she had mastered her emotions, Harry shrugged again.

Molly got out her wand and touched Harry's cheek gently with the tip of it, all the stitches seemed to come alive and undo their knots before falling limply to the ground. She pointed her wand once again at his cheek and all the small, deep cuts on his cheek healed themselves without leaving a blemish. Harry brought his hand to his cheek and smiled weakly

"Thanks" he said as he turned to her

"Now that eye of yours" she said as she pointed her wand at his eye, which immediately returned to normal, Harry blinked several times,

"Thanks" he repeated. Molly looked at his glasses and rolled her eyes

"I bet you do that a lot," she said before she swished her wand as she intoned lazily

"Oculus repiro". Instantly the shattered plan of glass reformed before Harry's eyes. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Molly interrupted

"Thanks, I know," she said with a warm smile.

Harry returned his gaze to his feet, and Molly put a hand on his shoulder

"You know you're like a son to me don't you?" she asked, Harry's face looked slowly to hers with mingled expressions, _was that hope?…or despair?_

"Come on dear, I'll get you back to the Burrow, I believe you don't want to run into any of your friends?" Harry nodded quickly. Mrs weasley helped him to his feet and lead him to the kitchen entrance, Harry stopped before the door,

"No one's in there dear, there all in the lounge" Molly reassured. Harry gave another weak smile before he entered the room. The kitchen was warm and welcoming, filled wit the smell of freshly baked bread.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, Harry shook his head

"Ummm…could I just go to sleep? Or something?" He asked meekly.

"Of course dear: Molly said as she escorted him up the stairs to Ron's room where a bed had been made up for him.

"Will you be okay up here?" She asked, Harry nodded again as he sat down on his bed

"Thankyou Mrs Weasley" Harry said in a dead tone as she left the room.

* * *

Ron and Hermione stood on the outskirts of the crowded lounge. Everyone in the room wore board or sad expressions; the person they had all come to see was hiding.

"Can't blame him," Ron said after a moment, Hermione rolled her eyes

"Are you going to explain what you mean by that?" she asked,

"I can't blame him for hiding, I mean he's suppose to be …you know a hero or something" Ron explained

"Lets go and look for him, make sure he's okay" Hermione suggested

"Sure, let me just get a jumper first, it's raining out there" Ron said as he nodded towards the window now being splattered with heavy rain.

* * *

Harry looked up at the roof, the sound of rain reverberated around him. He closed his eyes against the constant hum. _My stupid luck _he thought, but it was luck that had saved him countless times: as a defenceless infant, as an eleven-year-old first year, in the chamber of secrets, as he was being attacked by dememtors, and in the Tri Wizard Torminat …_luck_…His leg throbbed particularly sharply and his breath came out as a hiss, _yeah luck,_ he thought darkly. _ Where was my luck in the Ministry that night? _

He lay back on the small bed and stared obliviously at the low ceiling, he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts, where he could loose himself in the crowded halls, bow his head and go un-noticed… well almost. But he had a better chance than at the Burrow. He sighed and closed his eyes;_ at least here I'm not treated like vermin…_He thought as he drifted off to sleep. _ Stupid Dursley's… _

* * *

Ron and Hermione trudged up the stairs towards Ron's room. As he got there Ron saw that the door was shut…hadn't he left it open? He opened the door silently and looked inside. Ron sniggered

"Hey Hermione, look at this" he whispered, Hermione did as he asked and smiled. Harry lay on a camp bed sound asleep; his crutches lay forgotten on the floor beside him. His newly repaired glasses were hanging off his face and his lack of a black eye was clear.

"Mum must of fixed him" Ron whispered and Hermione nodded. She crept deeper into the room and shook a folded blanket open before draping it gently over Harry's sleeping form. She returned to Ron's side who whispered

"You'll make a good mum one day, come on, let's let him sleep" The two friends left the room silently, returning to the 'party' below.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning; he looked around the sun filled room for a few confused moments before he remembered where he was. He sat up and yawned, Ron was still snoring quietly from his own bed. Harry smiled silently to himself. _Happy birthday to me_ he thought. By habit he looked at his no longer working watch that he still wore. Even though it hadn't worked since the 2nd task in his 4th year. Harry looked up sharply as something tapped against Ron's window. A small black owl stood on the window sill, a letter clasped in its beak. Harry collected his crutches and hobbled over to the window and opened it. In a flurry of black feathers the owl entered the room and perched on Harry's bed. Harry went to it and took the letter from its beak, with a doleful hoot the owl returned to the sky and flew out of sight.

Harry sat on his little bed and looked at the grubby un-marked envelope. With a shrug he opened it and fished inside. An old piece of parchment, folded many times was the only thing he found. Curious Harry carefully unfolded the ancient paper, he read the first word and gaped. He took off his glasses, cleaned them frantically before he re-read the first word. It was still the same: **_son._**

* * *

YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! CHAPTER FIVE IS DONE! dances around sorry all for the cliffy…but couldn't be helped. laughs evilly well, next chapter is 'the letter' Dum dum DUUUUMMMM. Find out what's inside…Please review, and try and guess what the letter says, I'll read all your reviews (gives puppy dog eyes) if you give me any and err…yeah. Thankyou

Mali Caren


	6. Chapter 6 'The Letter'

Disclaimer: Jk's world, i'm just living here. oh, all Australian people (you'll met them in this chap) are mine! so is Zardia School of magic!((you'll see what i'm talking about)

A/N: like i said in the disclaimer two new peoples are beging introduced in this chapter. there are lots of hidden things that will come back in later chapters! (try and figgure them out! MUAHAHAHA) and hope you all like the Auzzies !(Waves little flag)

* * *

Chapter Six

'_The letter'_

_Son,_

_I have given this letter to Sirius in case I cannot give it to you myself. I know Voldemort is after you, and I know that I would give my life to let you and Lily live. I told Sirius to give this to you on your sixteenth birthday, for then you are considered an adult. I bet Sirius will be laughing as he hands this to you, and I'll be sulking in a corner but I've written it all the same. Just in case all doesn't go to plan. _

_In the early days when the Potter family began to grow two rings were made…that sounds very cliché I know, but they were made and they are important. They're not powerful magically, but Lily orders me to say that they're magic in their own way._

_They are two engagement rings. Just a plain gold band with a single ruby, true Gryffindor colours. Every Potter has worn them at one point or another and around there edges are the initials of every one. Your mother wears hers and mine is on a sliver chain in the envelope for you. Like I said, every Potter has worn one of these rings at one point or another until their daughter or son comes of age or is to be married. When you read this you'll be sixteen, so I know (or hope) that marriage is the last thing on your mind, but the ring is yours all the same._

_The rings are connected in many ways but your mother, Sirius or myself will tell you these when the time is right. But one of their secrets I'll tell you now, when both of the rings are being worn just say the other wearer's name into the ruby and you will be able to talk to them…this was very useful in my Hogwarts days, I had given Lily one of the rings in my sixth year, herself and me we're getting along very well by then but I won't bore you with the details, I'd be shocked if you don't already know them._

_I love you Harry and wish you well. I know you can defeat Voldemort, I just look in your big green eyes and I can tell (Your mother is leaning over my shoulder reading what I have written and you are in her arms). Never give up!_

_If I'm not around-your mother just swatted me- I want you to know that I'll always love you, you mother says the same. I hope that you find someone to share these rings with, as I did._

_Good luck with your task and Happy Birthday!_

_James Potter_

Harry sat with shaking hands and stinging eyes as he read and re-read the letter over and over again. His father had written it, he had written it for _him_…

Harry slowly put the letter down beside him before he picked up the envelope. He tipped it upside down over his palm and a golden ring and chain fell out.

As the letter had said, around the rings edges hundreds and hundreds of initials were etched into the shiny gold. In a bigger flowing script were the letters 'J.P', a tiny ruby as the dot between them.

Harry opened the silver clasp of the chain and secured the ring around his neck, it was pleasantly cool against his chest. Smiling broadly Harry re-folded the letter and put the letter back in the old envelope, but something struck him as odd and the smile slipped from his face…what had happened to his mother's ring?

Ron grunted in his sleep as he turned over causing Harry to jump in surprise. He quickly stowed the note at the bottom of his trunk, which had been brought up in the night, he didn't want anyone to see it…not yet.

He looked at the clock on Ron's wall, it was five o'clock. Harry sat back on his bed and began to fiddle with the ring…who had sent it to him?

When no answer came he allowed a smile to tug at his lips as bits and pieces of his father's letter flowed through his mind._ I bet Sirius will be laughing as he hands this to you, and I'll be sulking in a corner but I've written it all the same…_

"Just in case all doesn't go to plan." Harry said aloud, the stinging in his eyes intensifying

_They're not powerful magically, but Lily orders me to say that they're magic in their own way…_

_I love you Harry and wish you well. I know you can defeat Voldemort, I just look in your big green eyes and I can tell (Your mother is leaning over my shoulder reading what I have written and you are in her arms). Never give up!_

In his head he could see his father stooped over a table, the same messy black hair he saw every time he looked in a mirror crowning his head, a feather quill in his hand. The woman he had only seen in pictures slowly leaned over his shoulder; a bundle of blankets in her arms…Harry quickly shook the image from his head as the stinging relented in the form of a single tear.

_If I'm not around-your mother just swatted me-_

The smile still in place broke as he chuckled quietly. He could see Hermione doing that to Ron.

Ron rolled over and fixed Harry with a groggy grin.

"What chu laughing bout?" he asked before he yawned. Harry quickly wiped the tear from his eye and in the same movement stuffed the ring back under his shirt. Ron sat up and his smile broadened.

"Harry birthday!" he said before he swang his legs over the side of his bed,

"Er…don't you mean '_happy'_?"Harry said and for once found the smile wasn't forced.

Ron waved his words away,

"Close enough." he said as closed his eyes and sniffed the air dramatically

"Well? Come on? Can't you smell those pancakes?" Ron asked as he got up and walked over to the door, he waited for Harry as he re-collected his crutches before he stumbled sleepily down the hall. Harry followed him more slowly; his mind was full, _no, overflowing_ he corrected, with the letter that lay at the bottom of his trunk.

"Hurry up!" Ron whined and Harry quickened his pace as another smile formed on his face.

When they finally arrived at the kitchen. Ron dashed in front of Harry and barred his way.

"Are you ready in there?" he shot a grin at Harry and his baffled expression.

"Our little birthday boy is coming" Harry scowled at his words

"_Just _because you're taller then me…"he said slowly, Ron chuckled and stepped aside, finally allowing Harry into the kitchen.

Harry couldn't stop his jaw going slack. The kitchen was still the same but had been covered in streaming, balloons and a large hand painted banner proclaiming. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!' in crimson and gold paint.

"I think he likes it," he heard Ginny say; only then did Harry realise he wasn't alone in the room. All of the Weasleys apart from Charlie, Bill, and Percy where present. Along with Remus, 'Mad Eye' Moody, and a very bright Tonks.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" they all yelled at once, and at the same time the twins pointed their wands to the roof and colourful sparks (and one or two canaries) shot into the air. Harry was speechless…he'd never had a birthday worth remembering, and he had a feeling this was one he'd never forget.

"You better shut your mouth before something lands in it." Tonks said playfully but Harry did so quickly.

"I…wow…" was all he could manage to say. Behind him Ron laughed before ushering him towards the kitchen table, someone else pushing him into a seat.

"Happy Birthday Potter, glad you've made it this far." Moody said as he grasped his shoulder tightly, his electric blue eye swivelled madly around in its socket before Moody gave a bark of laughter,

"Looks like you almost didn't, what did you do? Fall down some stairs?" he asked playfully, Harry's face gained colour rapidly and Moody erupted into another fit of gruff laugher.

"By the looks of things you did." he said. Tonks pushed Moody aside and hugged Harry tightly

"Happy birthday Harry," she said before someone cleared their throat loudly, Tonks rolled her eyes before she stepped aside. Remus stood before Harry, a roughly wrapped present in his hand, he gave a weak smile and Harry knew that the incident at Mrs Figg's house was still on his mind.

"Here." he said as he held out the gift. Harry slowly took it from Remus and unwrapped it.

In his hands lay a small shabby book, its cover was stained and scratched but the little initials on it's cover made his breath hitch. 'J.P', for the second time that morning he had received something from his father…or at least something that belonged to him. He looked up and saw Remus looking at him intently,

"Thank you" Harry said, his fingers running over the book's worn leather cover. Remus smiled

"It's his diary…I think" Harry frowned at Remus's words, he arched a brow,

"You think?"

Remus chucked.

"I could never get it opened," he admitted.

"Well. You aren't the only one with a gift for young Harry here. Come on! Hurry up." Tonks said as she bumped Remus away from Harry (with her hip). Proudly she held out a gift that had been haphazardly wrapped, purple paper hung from it and silver string sat in a tangled attempt of a bow on its top

"I wrapped it myself," she said proudly

"Without magic." she added as she pasted the present to Harry. Smiling he pulled at the string, with the single movement the paper collapsed and fell to the floor…Tonks smiled sheepishly.

"I think I'll stick with magic," she admitted as Harry held up the red robes. He frowned at them for a moment before he looked up at Tonks

"But I'm not an Auror!" he blurted, Tonks smiled as she winked

"Yet." she said.

Before he knew it more gifts where piled onto his lap. From Ron he got a new watch, Hermione gave him a book…of course ('_An Apocalypse Tale…you thought your life was bad_'), Ginny gave him a new set of Quidditch gloves, Mr and Mrs Weasley gave him and assortment of pies and sweats, and Moody gave him another book. ('An _Auror's guide, for beginners through to advanced'). _As he had passed the book he had said,

"Heard about your little group, the D.A was it? Thought this could help."

Harry looked over at the small pile of gifts in something close to awe. All of these people had _wanted_ to give him a present; sure Ron and Hermione had given him one since second year, but never in person!

"Breakfast!" Molly suddenly declared and Harry felt his stomach lurch. Before he could complain a large plate of pancakes was put before him and everyone else around the table.

"Food!" Ron exclaimed before he began to shovel forkful after forkful of pancakes into his mouth. Looking at his plate Harry felt queasy. He _really_ didn't feel like eating.

"Come on Harry dear. Before they get cold," Molly said from her seat. He forced another smile and picked up his fork. Looking around the table he noticed Remus wasn't touching his plate either.

-oOo-

Hermione was sitting beside Harry, eating slowly; she was worried about her friend. He was battered and bruised and looked worse for wear. _Last year really got to him. But how couldn't it?_ Looking over at him she noticed he was just playing with his food, a far away look in his eyes. She elbowed gently him and whispered

"You should eat." he looked to her with his blank eyes and she could hardly suppress the shiver that tried to run down her spin.

"Hmm." he said, before he looked back to his plate. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Eat Harry. You need to," she persisted. He closed his eyes for a moment before he looked back at her.

"I'm fine Hermione," he said and she couldn't stop the frown that forced its way onto her face.

"Harry. Don't make me force you to." she said and was glade to see a smile (however small) appear on his face.

"Fine 'Moine. I'm eating," he said before he placed a piece of pancake into his mouth. He swallowed it down thickly and asked

"Happy?" she smiled sweetly as she replied

"Extremely," this time Harry rolled his eyes as he ate another mouthful.

-oOo-

When his barely eaten pancakes were taken away Harry slumped in relief.

"Hey Harry-" Ron was interrupted as an official looking barn owl flew in an open window and landed in front of Harry.

"Another owl?" he muttered as he took the letter the owl offered. He looked at the address: Mr Harry James Potter, the Burrow, Ottery St, Catchpole. On the back the Gringotts crest was stamped.

"What do they want with me?" he asked, as he looked around at all the friendly faces, Tonks shrugged.

"Open it and find out" she said and Harry did so.

_Mr Harry James Potter,_

_I Grandal, the head of wills and testimonies am writing to you to inform you of your inheritance. _

_The deceased James and Lily Potter have left a number of possessions to you in their wills. These are listed on the next page._

_You, now considered an adult are able to claim these by sighing the form below and returning it by owl._

_Grandal, Head of Wills and Testimonies, _

_Gringots_

Harry read the note aloud before quickly getting the second piece of parchment and scanning all of the items listed. The Potter family vault was his, not just his mother's and father's, a number of heirlooms and…_WHAT!_ Harry stared at the last line, his mouth agape. His eyes glazed. Ron wavedhis hand in front of Harry's face, he didn't move. Ron rolled his eyes and took the paper from Harry's slack hands and read it aloud.

But Harry didn't hear a word, or Ginny's excited squeal. The last line of his inheritance kept repeating in his mind. _Godric Hollow estate…_ he owned a house and land. He didn't have to return to the DURSLEYS!

For a day all thoughts of the ring were pushed from his mind, the prospect of never having to return to the Dursley's mixed with the day of laughter, games and jokes (not to mention cake) dissipated the melancholy mood that had smothered Harry since Sirius's death. How could he stay miserable when Ginny pined the tail on Ron? When Hermione _tried_ to fly Harry's Firebolt? When Moody foiled one of the twins pranks, having 'seen' through it. When Tonks was her clumsy self. When Molly cooked all of Harry's favourite foods? When that night Fred and George made a show of there new fireworks as Dusk fell, only to set them off all at once, which resulted in a very singed set of twins. How could Harry stay upset with all of the antics of his friends?

After the twins 'show' Mad Eye regretfully said he had to leave, and an hour later (after breaking the table the cake had once been on) Tonks said the same, 'before I break anything else' she said with a grin.

At midnight Molly forced the party to move up stairs into bed, but even there Harry and Ron talked about everything and anything until the night sky outside began to lighten.

The next day Harry woke up late, he was the only one in Ron's room. Harry smiled at the memory of his first enjoyable birthday as he got dressed (clumsily) and crutched down to the kitchen.

As he entered he knew something was wrong, all of the Weasleys where crowded around Hermione and talking frantically.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he came closer. Hermione got up, the '_Daily Prophet' _in her hand

"He…Vol-He's made his first move Harry" she stuttered. Harry's face-hardened in an instant, his good mood forgotten.

"Show me," he said and Hermione handed the paper to him without a word.

On the front page the bold headline was '_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is Back!_' A black and white picture of a destroyed castle with the dark mark hovering above the ruins was next to the title. Even in the slightly blurred picture the Darkmark's ghostly light illuminated the rubble.

_Durmstrang institute, a school in northern Europe was attacked late last night. The attack confirms the rumours that You-Know-Who has returned. The small castel was in utter ruins after the attack, all of the staff who were on the premises were killed, a total of nine. It was lucky that the attack was before the semester started or countless minors would have been killed._

_The Dark mark still hovers above the smouldering rubble as a sign of You-Know-Whos return, one staff member was found near dead, before he died he warned the other schools that an Apocalypse Dragon had risen, before he too died on the scene. _

_Could an Apocalypse Dragon truly have risen? The Dragon of Destruction is just a creature of fable. And will the other schools take this mans warning? An Attack on a school has not occurred since Grindelwald day! We all fear for our children's lives, if Durmstrang was attacked what will stop him from attacking other Wizarding schools?_

-oOo-

On the other side of the world in Australia a girl with a secret read the same acritical in the '_Boomerang_', the Australian version of the '_Daily Prophet'_. She re-read the passage quickly

"Hey Mi, look at this" the girl called.

A tall, Japanese looking, girl came over and sat heavily beside the blonde girl.

"What chu' got?" she asked, pushing her short-ish black hair behind her ear.

"Some school was attacked in Europe," the blonde girl reported.

"Really?" Mi asked as she snatched the paper from the other girl. Mi read the article quickly then looked up.

"Isn't that near…whatisname…um, Barry Potter, yeah. Isn't that where he lives?" she asked as she handed the paper back to the other girl.

"No! And it's _Harry_ Potter, not _Barry_ Potter, Sheesh. Don't you read? He lives in London anyway." the girl said matter-of-factly. Mi laughed and shook her head,

"Of course I _read_, I just don't read the crap you do! Mi retorted, the other girl humphed dramatically.

The other girls name was Fen McBain; she was good at Transfiguration and History of Magic, but horrible in Defence against the dark arts, Theory? Easy. Practical? No thanks. Her long straight hair was twisted into a bun and held in place with a hair clasp, the ends cascading spikily in all directions. Her hazel eyes were bright and cheerful, her lips in an exaggerated pout.

Her best friend was still sitting next to her; Mika Kodera, or Mi to her friends. Mi's light blue eyes twinkled as she punched Fen playfully. She pushed her hair back behind her ear, which she had to do often. Mi was in her usual baggy cargo pants and long black singlet. At her wrist, spiked cuffs could be seen clearly, and around her waist was a thick leather belt, which supported a katana. Mika was a sword mage, she used her katana instead of a wand.

Fen smiled broadly,

"My _crap_ is more interesting then the garbage you read!" she said as she fished inside her bag and produced a small magazine. Mi crossed her hands in front of her face as if to ward of an attack

"Uck! Get that away from me!" she said loudly. Fen chuckled and replaced the Australian equivalent of the _Quibber_ back in her bag.

Fen looked around the wizarding mall, witches and wizards walked from shop to shop, small excited children jumped up and down as they pointed at a new broom in a window or owl. Her smile widened, she loved it there.

"Hello? Earth to Fen?" Mika said as she waved her hand infront of fen's face

"Huh? What'd you say?" she asked, Mi rolled her eyes

"What time are you due home?" she repeated.

"Oh, 6:30, you know my mum, you know how she is" Fen said rolling her eyes, Mika smiled

"Good! Enough time to visit the Quidditch store!" She said happily as she slung her full to the brim bag over her shoulder. Fen nodded, she wanted to get herself a new broom, her old '_Swiftstar'_ was, though reliable, easily outflown on the pitch.

Fen picked up her blue leather bag and followed Mika to the store. She looed down at what she wore, faded flair blue jeans, and a slightly baggy cream singlet with a wide neck line, and her little sliver heart locket with the three tiny rubies pride of place around her neck. Her muggle grandmother had given it to her before she died. Even though the locket was empty she never took it off.

She looked up as they entered the Quidditch supply store, Mi immediately went over to the beater bats stand, since she and Fen where the beaters on one of the teams at Zardia school of magic. Fen went over to the display of Brooms and scanned them quickly. There was an old Comet, Thermal, Jet Stream 7, and a Shooting Star. She spotted one of her own Swiftstar's over in a corner. Mi had a Starfire, the only broom to out rank it was the new Falcon 480, and that was up there with the Firebolt, top class material, along with a top class price.

Fen wandered over to the display case where one of the new Falcon 480s lay on a satin pillow. She looked at the black ebony handle and near white twigs in longing. She could basically feel the smooth airline grip under her fingers…but she knew she didn't have enough gallons to get one. Fen turned back to the brooms she could afford.

"Fen! Come on! We need to go if we're gonna get to your place in time!" Mika urged as she ran past, grabbing Fen's arm.

Fen ran to keep up with Mi's long strides; she looked at her watch and stopped in her tracks

"Mika! We've got another hour!" Fen growled, Mi shrugged

"But, knowing me, I'll get side tracked, lost, or we'll miss the bus." she said Fen smirked before she continued after Mi,

"Good point."

Panting the two friends reached the barrier between the Muggle and Wizarding mall. Together they walked forward and the air around them rippled before they found themselves surrounded by oblivious muggles busy doing there own shopping. Without a word they joined the throng.

A minute later Fen and Mi sat at the buss stop still panting slightly.

"What do you recon' about the whole You-Know-Who thing?" Fen asked, Mika thought for a moment before saying

"Well, he hasn't come anywhere near Australia has he? I mean if he did come here I'd be scared for my family and everything but he hasn't so…yeah. Fell story for the people that live over where he is though."

Fen nodded her agreement, the bus pulled up a moment later and they both paid for their tickets and took a seat. Mika's sheath had a muggle concealment charm on it, only those with magic in their blood could see it.

Fen got the '_Boomerang'_ back out of her bag and re-read the article, her eyes widened

"One of the teachers said an Apocalypse Dragon did i.t" she muttered, Mi raised a brow

"Huh?"

Fen rolled her eyes

"One of the teachers that survived long enough told a reporter that an Apocalypse Dragon did it." Mi sniggered

"I bet the teacher didn't say that, I bet the reporter just put that in to make it all more interesting." Mika said as she leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes, Fen looked at the article again.

_We all fear for our children, if Durmstrang was attacked what will stop _him_ from attacking other wizarding schools?_ She read_ yeah, what will?_ She thought.

Fen looked out the window and saw her stop was coming up, she shook Mi awake and they bother gathered they stuff and shuffled of the bus.

She looked up at the small one story house before her and smiled, her little brother's face was peeping from between the curtains.

"Come on." Fen said and they went up to the door

"MUM! I'm home!" Fen called as she opened the front door with a quick prod with her wand. As Mi and Fen went inside Fen's mother appeared, she was wearing a pair of baggy denim overalls splattered with paint over a yellow t-shirt, her brown hair was tied into a bun and her face was also covered in paint.

"Fen!" Jenny McBain exclaimed as she embraced her daughter

"You actually got here on time! That must be a first," she said happily

"Hello Mika," Jenny added as she saw Mi.

"I've baked biscuits!" she said with a grin.

"LOOKIE, LOOKIE FEN! LOOKIE WHAT ME AND MUMMY DID!" Fen's little brother squealed as he raced down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of her.

"What is it Zak?" Fen asked as he took her hand in his and began leading her towards the lounge. As she went she turned and smiled apologetically at Mi who was shaking her head as she smiled, Mika followed Fen as Zak entered the room.

He jumped up and down as he pointed towards a wall. His tiny hand prints where all over the wall in yellow, red and orange paint. Jenny came in a moment later and sighed.

"He wanted to help," she explained. Fen knelt down and hugged a squirming Zak

"It looks great Zakky," she said as she mussed his brown hair affectionately. Jenny turned to Mika,

"What time are you expected home? If you want you'd be welcome to stay for dinner and you could Floo home afterwards" Jenny offered

"Can I Floo and ask? I'd love to stay." Mika said and Jenny nodded towards the fireplace.

"Hey mum, did you read the 'Boomerang' today?" Fen asked as she hoisted Zak onto her hip

"No, why?" Jenny asked as she pulled the sheets off the furniture.

"It said some school in Europe was attacked by You-Know-Who." Jenny folded the sheet up with a frown, then put the bundle down on the couch.

"Can I see that? Your father mentioned something bout _him_ to me" Fen nodded as she put Zak back down, he looked between his mother and sister

"Who's You-Know-Who?" he asked

"A very bad man" Jenny said, her frown still in place. Fen went over to her bag, which she had dropped by the door and came back with the newspaper.

"Here Mum, front page" she said as she handed the paper to Jenny.

Mika took her head out of the fire; she was pale and her face was ashen.

"What's wrong Mi? Can't you come?" Fen asked Mi, Mika shook her head.

"The Ministry's been attacked…" she said, her hands shaking slightly, Fen quickly went over to her best friend and helped her to her feet and steered her into an arm chair.

"Is your dad okay?" Fen asked softly, knowing Mi's father was the head of the International Magical Correspondence team. Mi nodded,

"He got out…but a lot of the others didn't," she said tearfully. By the look on her face Fen knew she wasn't telling her everything. Jenny put the paper down and knelt beside Mika, hugging her gently to her side, Mika gulped before she said,

"The Dark Mark is above the building"

-oOo-

Harry glared at the page and suddenly he remembered his dream. Hogwarts in flames…a black and green dragon… the sound of Voldemort's victorious laughter.

_He's going to attack Hogwarts,_ he realized with dread.

He sat down heavily.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked, seeing the look on Harry's face, Harry looked up into her already fearful face, he couldn't tell the Weasleys that Hogwarts was going to be attacked as well! Hell, he didn't even know if it was for sure!

"He's finally made his first move." Harry said, repeating Hermione.

"But what is ours going to be?" he asked as he looked up.

-oOo-

Jenny's eyes widened in shook.

"No" she whispered. Fen's mind reeled, she paid attention in History of Magic class, and she knew what Europe had gone through in the first war against Voldemort. She couldn't imagine what kind of things they had had to endure.

"Fen, put Zak to bed, Mika you should go home" Jenny said as she approached the fire

"You can Floo there, but I need to talk to Michael first." Mika nodded

"Okay Jenny,"

The two girls quickly retreated to Zak's room with Zak in tow.

"Fen?" he asked as he yawned

"What Zak?" she asked as she put his PJs on him.

"Why's Mummy so sad?" he asked as she tucked him into his bed.

"She's not sad, she's worried" Fen explained as she looked at Mi,

"Bout what?" he asked as he snuggled down in his sheets

"About that bad man" Mika said as she handed Zak his teddy bear.

"Oh" he said, his eyes half closed. Fen kissed his cheek.

"Night Zakky" she said.

"Yeah, night Zak. Sleep tight" Mika added. As the two left the room, Fen turned out the light

"Fen?" Zak asked.

"What Zak?"

"Could you turn the night light on?" he asked, Fen nodded and touched a crystal globe on a table beside the door.

The night sky swirled slowly around inside the sphere. The stars and planets all glowed with an inner light.

"Is it bad I don't like the dark?" Zak asked groggily, Fen shook her head again.

"There are worse things to be afraid of…" she looked towards Zak's now sleeping form,

"And one of them has just arrived." she said sadly as she closed the door behind her.

Fen looked at Mika and asked,

"What happened at the Ministry?" Mika shook her head as she replied,

"The same thing that happened to the school, there's only smoldering rubble left." The girls walked in silence until they got to Fen's room.

The room was done all in blues and greens; her single bed was in the corner, her desk against the opposite wall, and two comfy beanbags where in the middle of the room surrounded by clothes Fen had thrown onto the floor. The two sat on the bags quietly, both lost in there own thoughts,

"What now? That evil dudes attacked Australia directly. Almost killing my dad as he did it! What do you thinks going to happen next?"

Fen stared blankly at the ceiling as she said,

"School starts in two days"

Mi looked at Fen in confusion

"What's that got to do with it?" she asked, Fen looked at Mi directly as she said.

"A school's a target, a soft spot in every country, what happened in Europe proves that! And Durmstrang was a _small_ school, and Zardia isn't much bigger" Mi smiled weakly

"Oh." she said as she dropped her gaze

"That sucks."

"WHAT!" Fen heard her father thunder. She smiled

"Dad's home" she said as she and Mi bounded to the lounge. As they entered the room Michael stepped from the emerald fire.

"What do you mean the Ministry's been attacked!" he demanded. Jenny put her hands on her hips

"How many meanings does the word _ATTACKED_ have?" she snapped. Michael's anger deflated in moments.

"Are you sure it was you know who? I have friends who work in the Ministry-"

"My dad got out in time. So I guess others did too." Mika interrupted. Jenny and Michael turned to face the girls in unison; only just realizing they weren't alone.

Michael was tall and lean but stronger then he looked. His short blond hair was cropped close to his scalp and his blue eyes where usually filled with a mischievous glint.

He worked with dragons in the Australian Dragon reserve. Australia had the most dragons species then any other country. And most of them were endangered. Michael was one of the many wizards and witches who where fighting to protect and reestablish the dwindling Dragon population. Call it a hobby.

"But you're sure? The ministry's really…" Michaels voice trailed off as he searched for the right words.

"Mum said there's only rubble left." Mi put in. Michael and Jenny sheared a meaningful glance before Jenny said,

"It was nice seeing you Mika, I'm glad your father is okay. But I think it might be time for you to go home." Mika nodded

"Okay Jenny, Bye Michael. See you another time Fen." Mi collected her bags and approached the fire,

"See you at school" Fen said as Mika disappeared into the emerald flames with a call of

"41 Appleby Road!"

"Fen have you had dinner yet?" Jenny asked, Fen got the hint, her parents wanted to talk _alone._

"No, I'll go and make some" she said as she left the lounge, closing the door behind her. She lent against the closed door, ear to the room.

"Ward the room dear." Fen heard her mother insist. Her father muttered something and Fen shirked as some invisible force zapped her ear.

Rubbing her ear, and glaring at the door murderously Fen made her way to the kitchen. She slumped against the bench, head in her hands, hair escaping it's clasp and falling around her face. _Why is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacking Australia? What good would it do?_ She raised her head and looked around the kitchen. She wasn't hungry; she had too much on her mind. What did that mad man want with Australia?

* * *

The plot thickens! i hope you all like Fen McBain and Mika Kodera! cus you'll be seeing alot more of them! and i'm sorry i havn't updated in a while. i've been focusing on 'The Missing Boy' one of my newer stroies. if you like seeing Harry get hurt (i have to say that i do :D) check it out. and all you hopless romantics out there (i caaaaaaaan seeeeee yoooou!) have a look at 'Sweet Sixteen, Sweet Kathleen',

Hope you all liked

Please review!

Mali

(The button is just there! just below this writting! click it!)


End file.
